Identifying a user remotely and completing a secure transaction with that user has always been a challenge.
Usernames, passwords, one-time passwords and biometrics require contact and cannot perform remote transactions.
Magnetic cards, smart cards, RFID and NFC are costly and require a short distance from a specialized reader.
Thus, a need exists for a method smart token device that enables to remotely identify a party in a transaction and perform a secure transaction with that party.